


Broken Parts

by bluetystrack



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, escritora chora até hoje lendo essa, gays fãs de doctor who, tristeza sem fim? sim porém tem momentos softs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetystrack/pseuds/bluetystrack
Summary: À medida que crescemos, a única certeza que nos é dada é que eventualmente envelhecemos e morremos. Só isso. Kim Junmyeon, assim como mais da metade da população, sabia que teria que lidar com a morte em algum ponto da vida, não só com a dele, mas com a de outras pessoas ao seu redor também. Ele só não esperava ter que lidar com a morte de seu marido, Zhang Yixing, muito antes do esperado.Agora, cinco meses após a morte do Zhang, ele precisa viver um dia de cada vez e tentar lidar com o fato de que o maior fã do seu café não estava mais junto a ele e nunca mais estaria novamente. Procurando uma forma de desabafar sobre o quão quebrado estava, ele decide, então, seguir os conselhos de sua psicóloga e escrever sobre o que sentia. Porém, diferente do recomendado, Junmyeon decide não fazer um texto qualquer, mas escrever uma carta para seu — agora — antigo marido, Zhang Yixing, mesmo que essa carta nunca fosse realmente entregue ao destinatário.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	Broken Parts

_Baby don't cry tonight_

_After the darkness passes_

_Baby don't cry_

_None of this will have happened_

_It's not you who will become short-lived_

_So baby don't cry_

_Because my love will protect you_

_Baby Don't Cry - EXO_

Enquanto os fortes pingos d’água desfaleciam sobre o chão ao lado de fora da casa, anunciando a enorme tempestade que se formava, às 17 horas em ponto Kim Junmyeon preparava um café para si mesmo em sua fria e solitária cozinha. Com o café, a água e o bule azul postos sobre a pia, ele fazia um trabalho mecânico monótono que mal percebia o que, de fato, estava fazendo, pois naquele ponto, fazer café todos os dias naquele mesmo horário havia se tornado algo mais do que habitual.

Há pelo menos 4 anos ele preparava o mesmo café aguado e doce até demais para o seu — agora — antigo marido, Zhang Yixing, que apesar de sempre fazer uma careta engraçada no primeiro gole, apenas acabava sorrindo e mostrando suas covinhas logo depois, alegando ser o melhor café que já havia tomado — e o Kim fingia acreditar; hoje, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais ali, e mesmo que Junmyeon preferisse chá a café, preparar a bebida naquele mesmo horário fazia parte de uma rotina que ele simplesmente não estava disposto a deixar para trás.

Após colocar o bule azul no fogo, Junmyeon sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa de madeira marrom que se encontrava no centro da cozinha e passou a observar o restante da casa, como uma forma de passar o tempo. Primeiro, observou cada detalhe da cozinha, depois a janela de vidro que dava uma visão completa do jardim cheio de plantas murchas e sem cor — o que achou meio irônico dada à sua atual situação — e, por último, a sala de estar, onde se encontravam diversas fotografias dos dois juntos. Fotos do começo do namoro, da primeira viagem que fizeram juntos para Busan e de Yixing junto com os gatos da família Zhang, Luobo, Lulu e Gato. De imediato, sentiu um forte pesar pressionando seu peito e revirando seu estômago, bem como seus lábios tremendo e um terrível nó sufocante na garganta. Ele suspirou fundo e forte, tentando conter as lágrimas que sabia que não desistiriam enquanto não caíssem e se obrigou a direcionar o seu olhar para qualquer outro lugar senão aquele.

Há meses vinha sendo aconselhado pelos amigos e pela mãe a tirar as fotografias da casa sendo que elas só o faziam mal, mas como poderia? Como poderia sequer pensar em tirar e se livrar de uma das únicas coisas que ainda tinha de Yixing? E se caso ele, de fato, tirasse e se esquecesse de cada mínimo detalhe de Yixing com o tempo? Parecia algo besta a se pensar, e talvez realmente fosse, mas bem, era tudo o que se passava na cabeça de Kim Junmyeon; então, não. Ele não conseguia e nem queria se livrar das fotografias.

Após ter direcionado seu olhar para longe das fotos, Junmyeon mordeu seu lábio inferior fortemente, apertando o seu colar com força com a mão direita e percebeu, pela décima vez naquela única semana, que estava sozinho. Completamente sozinho. Sozinho sem Yixing, só ele. Algo que nem em um milhão de anos pensaria estar. Com exceção do barulho baixo da água fervendo no fogo e dos chuviscos d'água caindo nas telhas da casa, nada mais podia-se escutar senão o gritante e agonizante barulho do silêncio. Junmyeon estava sozinho. E isso doía como o inferno. 

Nada mais de cantorias e danças do chinês a qualquer hora do dia, nada mais de abraços em dias chuvosos e carentes, nada mais de conversas enquanto tomavam café após o expediente do Zhang, nada mais de sorrisos amorosos com covinhas bem marcadas, nada mais de maratonas de filmes ruins que eles amavam e odiavam ao mesmo tempo, nada mais de tomarem vinho junto com o jantar — o que eles achavam horrível, na verdade — apenas para se sentirem adultos e porque parecia que todo casal depois dos 30 tinha que obrigatoriamente gostar de vinho, nada mais de assistir algum musical e de o ver dormir antes mesmo do meio do primeiro ato, nada mais de Doctor Who ou FRIENDS em meio a beijinhos embaixo de cobertores grossos e fofinhos, nada mais de conversas até tarde da madrugada e, principalmente, o que mais doía, nada mais de Yixing. Pensando nisso, um arrepio passou pela coluna do Kim e ele sentiu uma silenciosa e dolorosa lágrima finalmente cair.

Nada mais de promessas até o infinito, pois eles tinham percebido que o infinito não durava muito tempo — e, no caso deles, durou apenas 8 anos. É engraçado, de certa forma, como promessas funcionam, pois, na verdade, nunca dependem inteiramente das pessoas envolvidas; elas não podem prever o futuro e muito menos o moldar unicamente para que essas promessas sejam cumpridas. No caso do Kim, ele não pôde prever e mudar que, há cinco meses atrás, em uma quarta-feira qualquer de uma semana qualquer, um alguém qualquer e alcoolizado dirigiria um Mustang amarelo antigo e que muito menos faria o infinito acabar em um único piscar de olhos.

O apito alto do bule, anunciando que a água já havia passado do ponto, tirou Junmyeon de seus devaneios e o trouxe de volta para a realidade, para o seu atual estado. Ele limpou aquela única lágrima de seu rosto e se levantou para coar o café. Após o fazer, se sentou novamente na mesma cadeira, agora com uma xícara cheia posta bem a sua frente. Assim que levou o líquido até os lábios, bebericando o café, soltou uma risada baixa e sem humor logo em seguida. Aquele café tão aguado e doce até demais agora nada mais era, senão apenas um café amargo. Só um café amargo. Sabia que caso Yixing estivesse ali, ele apenas soltaria um daqueles sorrisos com covinhas, tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava simplesmente horrível e tentaria ao máximo fingir que estava ótimo, mas acontece que o Zhang não estava ali para fazer isso. E nem nunca mais estaria.

Quando olhou para a pia e viu que entre todos os ingredientes não se encontrava o açúcar, seu coração errou uma batida e a dor finalmente tomou conta de todo o corpo de Junmyeon. Ele não pôde impedir que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e o abaixou de imediato, batendo sua testa contra a mesa de madeira repetidas vezes, se permitindo finalmente chorar. Entre um soluço sofrido e outro, soltou outra espécie de sorriso sem humor e incrédulo em meio às lágrimas quando percebeu estar chorando por ter esquecido de colocar o açúcar; mais tarde ele descobriria que este não foi o motivo do choro, nem de perto.

Ele pensou que aquela situação toda era injusta. Muito injusta. Pensou que ninguém merecia passar por aquilo, sofrer daquele jeito. Todos os filmes que contam a história de alguém que perde um outro alguém, têm a mais clichê frase de todas: "ele ou ela não gostaria de te ver sofrendo assim, ele ou ela iria querer ver você bem, ver você sorrir", mas como poderia estar bem e sorrir em uma situação daquela? Como? E, além do mais, como as pessoas sabiam o que alguém morto iria querer, de qualquer forma? Para Junmyeon, naquele momento, isso tudo só soava como um bando de baboseiras de pessoas que não queriam ver outras sofrendo, talvez por simplesmente não quererem as ver sofrer ou por egoísmo, pois não queriam lidar com aquela situação toda. Não queriam lidar com a bagunça de lágrimas, soluços e noites mal dormidas que essas pessoas ficavam.

Yixing era um cara legal. Um cara legal que não merecia aquilo. Um cara legal que tinha o melhor sorriso do mundo inteiro, o melhor abraço que todos deveriam sentir após um cansativo dia, que tinha o melhor beijo doce que todos deveriam experimentar pelo menos um vez na vida e que tinha o melhor amor para dar. Yixing era o cara que todos procuravam quando precisavam de ajuda, porque por debaixo das ironias, piadas que só ele ria e diversos comentários ácidos, ele sempre vinha acompanhado dos melhores conselhos do mundo, ele era o cara capaz de confortar qualquer pessoa que fosse e era o cara que nunca, nunca mesmo, te julgaria por alguma coisa. Yixing era tudo isso e um pouco mais. Em outras palavras, Zhang Yixing era simplesmente Zhang Yixing.

Após passar no mínimo 20 minutos chorando com a testa encostada na mesa, murmurando palavras quebradas e sem sentido — mas que para ele tinha — e com o café amargo deixado de lado agora frio, o celular em seu bolso esquerdo vibrou, avisando que tinha recebido uma nova mensagem, que mais tarde viu ser de sua mãe, o perguntando se havia ido na psicóloga naquele dia. O Kim fechou os olhos fortemente após limpar seu rosto de novo apenas para sentir outras caindo e suspirou fundo mais uma vez em um curto período de tempo, relaxando os ombros que sequer tinha notado estarem duros e pensou em como diria à ela que não ia há semanas. Ele apenas se contentou, no entanto, em enviar um ‘’sim, mãe, eu fui’’ e apesar de odiar mentir, principalmente para sua mãe, não conseguiu sentir nem mesmo um rastro de arrependimento. Não se sentia preparado e nem com a cabeça para explicar que sua vida não era a mesma fazia 5 meses e que provavelmente nunca seria de novo. Não, não provavelmente. Ele sabia que nunca seria a mesma de novo.

Enquanto pensava em sua psicóloga, se lembrou de sua última sessão, em que ela o aconselhou a escrever sobre o que sentia, a colocar tudo para fora. Na hora, Junmyeon julgou ser uma péssima ideia e pensou que nunca o faria, porém, em momentos como aquele, em que não conseguia sentir um pingo de perspectiva, ele se perguntava se isso faria mal. Naquele momento, não conseguiu pensar em nenhum motivo bom o suficiente para não o fazer — além de ter que entrar no quarto que há meses evitava, na qual entrava poucas vezes apenas para pegar novas mudas de roupas. Suspirando fundo, o Kim decidiu, então, escrever sobre o que tanto o afligia; no entanto, diferente do que havia sido recomendado, decidiu fazer não um texto qualquer, mas uma carta específica. 

Ele decidiu escrever uma carta para Zhang Yixing — mesmo que esta carta nunca fosse realmente entregue ao destinatário.

[...] 

Em passos lentos e receosos, marchou até o quarto que ambos os homens antes dormiam todos os dias juntos. Junmyeon sentiu um nó se formar novamente em sua garganta quando olhou para o travesseiro que antes Yixing usava para dormir e o seu sobretudo marrom que não carregava mais seu cheiro há meses no cabideiro preto no canto esquerdo do quarto. Ele direcionou seu olhar para o espelho que ficava próximo do cabideiro e olhou para si mesmo. Os cabelos escuros e embaraçados, as roupas folgadas que normalmente nunca deixaria ninguém o ver usando, os olhos castanhos agora sem brilho, os lábios sem cor alguma e o corpo que já era magro, agora ainda mais magro. O rosto que antes era tão elogiado pelo Zhang agora era só um rosto mais pálido que o normal, beirando a doentio, e seus olhos carregavam fundas e escuras olheiras resultantes das noites mal dormidas no sofá da sala. Ele sentiu uma coisa estranha no peito, porém ignorou o sentimento e apenas se sentou preguiçosamente na cadeira, ligando o computador logo em seguida.

Relutante, ele abriu a aba do Gmail e respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem e desfazer o nó que se formou em sua garganta. Não se sentindo nem perto de pronto, Junmyeon decidiu finalmente começar.

* * *

**13 de agosto de 2024.**

**Seul, Coreia do Sul.**

**De: zhang_junmyeon@gmail.com**

**Para: xing_xing@gmail.com**

Hoje é dia 13 de agosto e são 18h. Eu não sei nem por onde começar essa espécie de carta, na verdade. Eu tenho 31 anos e nunca escrevi uma na vida, não sei nem mesmo o que eu deveria escrever, ou o tipo de linguagem que eu deveria usar, então, por isso, vou levar em consideração as cartas que o capitão Robert Walton escreveu para a irmã dele — eu sei que caso você estivesse aqui, essa seria uma das mil coisas que você faria questão de sempre trazer à tona com o único propósito de zoar com a minha cara. Mas, sim, eu vou tentar escrever igual ao Capitão e não, eu não sei escrever uma carta. Me julgue.

Agora há pouco eu fiz café de novo naquele mesmo horário após o seu expediente. Hoje, surpreendentemente, o café não estava daquele jeito horrível, aguado e doce demais — mas que por algum motivo que desconheço, você gostava. Eu tenho 90% de certeza que você fingia gostar e eu sinto muito por isso, de verdade, deve ter sido bastante difícil fingir por todo esse tempo, Yixing. Sorrir todo bonitinho enquanto tudo o que você queria era jogar o café na primeira planta que encontrasse espalhada pela nossa casa nos últimos 4 anos.

Minha psicóloga — uma que minha mãe me obrigou a ver depois de dizer que ando "muito tristinho depois de tudo o que aconteceu", segundo ela mesma — me passou um exercício umas semanas atrás. Eu deveria escrever sobre o meu dia a dia em alguma folha ou algo do tipo, para poder desabafar, sabe? Mas eu não quis fazer isso. Qual a graça de escrever algo para mim mesmo? Eu honestamente não vejo nenhuma, então, por isso, resolvi escrever uma carta para você. Porque, sendo bem sincero, desde que você se foi, não sobraram muitas pessoas que eu me sinta confortável para desabafar. E sendo ainda mais sincero, neste momento, não sobrou ninguém.

Eu queria poder conversar sobre tudo o que eu ando sentindo com Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin, Minseok ou Kyungsoo, mas toda vez que eu olho para eles eu me lembro das vezes que todos nós saímos em turma, das vezes que rimos todos juntos como loucos de alguma coisa que nem era tão engraçada assim e me lembro também de que nunca mais faremos isso de novo. E eu sei que não é culpa deles, mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. Eu me lembro que nunca mais vou sorrir só por te ver rir de Chanyeol tentando cantar Baekhyun na frente de todos, me lembro que nunca mais vou matar uma coca-cola dois litros em menos de 10 minutos com você enquanto todos os outros tomam cerveja, que nunca mais seremos chamados de "O casal de idosos" por nossos amigos e que nunca mais seremos um casal de novo. E isso não é escolha nossa, porque eu definitivamente nunca teria escolhido algo assim e sei que você também não. E é por isso que isso tudo é meio injusto. Não, na verdade, não é meio injusto, é completamente injusto. Ninguém deveria passar por isso.

Não tem um momento do dia que eu não sinta sua falta. A cada respirar, a cada piscar de olhos e a cada mínimo movimento que meu corpo faz, eu sinto sua falta. E dói, você não faz ideia do quanto que dói. A cada dia que passa, eu sinto como se eu morresse um pouquinho mais por dentro. Como se meu coração se quebrasse ainda mais cada vez que eu acordo sozinho no sofá e não recebo um bom dia seu. Eu sinto sua falta, Xing, tanta. Com todo o meu ser. Porque sem você, eu sou só um cara estranho que faz um café horrível todos os dias às 17h da tarde.

Porém, mesmo que pensar em você doa, eu não consigo não deixar alguns sorrisos escaparem quando me lembro das memórias mais especiais que temos juntos. Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? De quando você estava tão nervoso que eu tive que te oferecer um copo d'água um pouquinho antes de finalmente acontecer? Acho que você se lembraria. É uma pergunta boba, não é?

_Em 17 de setembro, enquanto todos os outros amigos estavam ocupados demais fazendo uma maratona da primeira temporada de Stranger Things na casa de Jongdae e de Minseok, Yixing e Junmyeon se encontravam apoiados na sacada branca da casa, observando a lua tão bonita e pouco ligando para quem era Eleven ou se conseguiriam finalmente tirar Will da outra dimensão e o salvar._

_De alguma forma, Junmyeon conseguia sentir o nervosismo exalando de Yixing e o encarou confuso, mordiscando um pouquinho o lábio inferior._

_“Xing…” ele começou, colocando a mão no braço do amigo, fazendo com que ele o encarasse de volta e Junmyeon se chocasse novamente com o quão bonito o chinês era. Ele parecia simplesmente perfeito._

_“Oi?” ele se contentou em responder._

_“Tá tudo bem? Você parece nervoso”_

_Yixing deu mais um de seus sorrisos com covinhas e voltou seu olhar para as estrelas, dando de ombros. “E eu tô, só tô tentando criar coragem para fazer uma coisa.”_

_“O quê?” Junmyeon perguntou curioso, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, porém Yixing fez que não escutou e apenas o ignorou, soltando mais um dos seus sorrisos bonitos para o nada, dando de ombros e fazendo com que Junmyeon revirasse os olhos._

_Após passarem uns 10 minutos em total silêncio, com os braços tocando de leve a cada mínimo movimento e escutando os meninos gritarem algumas frases inaudíveis para a televisão, Yixing se virou para Junmyeon de supetão, o assustando e fazendo com que ele desse alguns passos para trás, se afastando._

_“Junmyeon” ele começou, parecendo afobado e perdendo completamente a calmaria de antes. “Se eu fazer uma coisa agora, você promete que não vai ficar bravo ou desfazer nossa amizade por algo tão besta assim? Quero dizer, acho que não é algo muito "uau", sabe? Tipo assim, não é, né, mas vai que é pra você, sei lá. Eu sei que é meio "uau" pra algumas pessoas mesmo, mas eu acho que não é, não, sabe?” ele disse rápido, abaixando o tom a cada palavra que proferia. Junmyeon o encarou confuso. "Uau"? O que no mundo o faria acabar com a amizade deles assim?_

_Yixing o encarava com expectativa, nervoso e tremendo um pouquinho._

_“Você quer um copo d'água, Yixing? Eu posso ir lá pegar se você quiser”_

_“Não, não precisa, obrigado” ele respondeu. “Mas eu preciso saber, você promete não ficar bravo?”_

_Ele pensou na pergunta por alguns segundos e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, prometendo que não ficaria nervoso. No fundo, bem no fundo, ele tinha uma ideia do que estava por vir, mas não queria criar expectativas e quebrar a cara com isso, então não sabia bem o que esperar._

_Ele percebeu, no entanto, que talvez o que pensava que iria acontecer estava, de fato, correto assim que viu Yixing desprender os braços da sacada e se virar completamente para si, fazendo com que ele fizesse o mesmo._

_O Zhang deu um passo para frente e ficou cara a cara com Junmyeon, o obrigando a o encarar de volta. Ele foi chegando mais perto e o Kim podia jurar que seu coração havia parado de bater._

_Lentamente, Yixing estendeu seus braços, colocando uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, deixando um carinho singelo ali e foi se aproximando cada vez mais, fazendo com que ambos cerrassem os olhos. Junmyeon, sem saber o que fazer, resolveu passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro. Quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram pela primeira vez, eles podiam jurar que haviam encontrado o paraíso na terra. Com aquele simples selar de lábios, eles sentiram mil borboletas voando em direções opostas em seus estômagos. Naquele beijo cálido e amoroso, eles conseguiram sentir o gosto da vida. Eles estavam vivos. Kim Junmyeon e Zhang Yixing estavam vivos e se beijando e não existia nada melhor que isso._

_Eles se separaram assim que escutaram, no lado de dentro da casa, os amigos gritando quando conseguiram resgatar Will da outra dimensão._

_Enquanto ambos se encaravam com os lábios avermelhados e inchados, Junmyeon soltou um sorriso tímido para Yixing._

_“Pode deixar que eu não vou ficar bravo, não.”_

_Naquela noite, a beleza da lua sequer se comparava com a beleza de Zhang Yixing._

Acho que essa é uma das minhas memórias favoritas, sabe. Eu estava tão nervoso quanto você naquele dia. Lembro que enquanto nossos braços se encostavam de leve, tudo o que eu queria era que você me beijasse, mas não sabia como te beijar ou deixar você saber que eu queria ser beijado. Mas aí você tomou a iniciativa, no entanto, como sempre. E eu te amo tanto por isso. Obrigado por ter me beijado (acho que é meio estranho falar isso, não é? é, acho que é)

E falando em beijo, isso me leva até outra de minhas memórias favoritas: o nosso primeiro ano de namoro. Comemorávamos todo ano em 17 de setembro, no dia em que demos o nosso primeiro beijo, porque nenhum de nós nunca fez oficialmente o pedido de namoro, mas não precisávamos disso de verdade. Estávamos bem em não colocarmos em palavras o que éramos, porque, no fundo, nós meio que já sabíamos.

E eu fiquei tão, tão feliz no nosso primeiro aniversário porque foi meio que quando caiu a ficha de que eu era o namorado de Zhang Yixing, sabe? O Zhang Yixing, e isso já fazia um ano. Quem poderia prever? Há 8 anos atrás, quando nós éramos apenas amigos que se encaravam até um pouco demais, caso alguém me contasse que iríamos nos casar em algum dia no futuro, eu teria rido. Porque você era O Zhang Yixing e eu, só um cara com uma paixãozinha escondida em um dos meus amigos. Mas a vida é meio estranha e a gente nunca sabe o que esperar, né?

_Junmyeon e Yixing se encontravam no meio da sala do chinês, sentados no chão e conversando enquanto comiam comida tailandesa para comemorar. Naquele dia, comemoravam um ano de namoro. Um ano de namoro que havia se passado com um piscar de olhos, pois mal tinham percebido todos os dias se passando tão rapidamente._

_Na sala, tudo o que podia-se escutar era o barulho das conversas, gargalhadas e playlist de suas músicas preferidas que eles colocaram para tocar. Eles discutiam sobre a última série que estavam maratonando, Doctor Who, e sobre o porquê do Nono Doutor ser tão menosprezado e o porquê do Décimo ser um dos melhores, mas um caso meio complicado ao mesmo tempo._

_“Eu amo o Décimo, de verdade mesmo, e amo o Tennant” Junmyeon começou. “Mas é muito vacilo o jeito que ele tratou a Martha Jones. Tipo, eu sei que ele tava sofrendo pela Rose ter parado no mundo paralelo e tals, mas, meu Deus, a menina literalmente correu o mundo inteiro só pra salvar ele quando ele virou aquele troço feio e esquisito na gaiola do Master, enquanto o bonito ficava lá ‘aí que você não é a Rose, aí que você isso, aí que você é aquilo’. É muito vacilo, não é não?” Ele encarou Yixing com expectativa no olhar, esperando por sua resposta._

_“Pois é!” O chinês se contentou em apenas soltar um sorriso e concordar com o namorado — sabia que estaria em grandes problemas caso não o fizesse. “Sabe uma coisa que eu tava pensando aqui? O Doutor ficou igualzinho ao Lord Voldemort que o Harry encontra na King's Cross Station depois de ter sido acertado com a Avada Kedavra, né? Em Relíquias da Morte parte 2._

_Junmyeon, que havia acabado de levar o copo de coca até os lábios, teve que se segurar muito forte para não gargalhar com o comentário de Yixing e jogar refrigerante por tudo quanto é lugar._

_“Caramba, é verdade!” disse após beber a coca, finalmente se deixando gargalhar e voltando a comer logo depois. “Que ódio, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que ele parece mais o Dobby do que com o Voldemort.” Yixing riu dele._

_“Mas voltando ao que a gente tava falando sobre o Doutor e a Martha, o pior foi que, tipo, ele foi normal com a Donna depois… mas graças a Deus, né?” Junmyeon concordou com a cabeça enquanto levava o Pad Thai até a boca. “Mas eu amei a amizade do Doutor com a Donna e isso eu não posso negar. Más línguas irão dizer que estou louco, mas me arrisco a dizer que ela foi uma das melhores companions do Doutor”._

_Junmyeon largou o hashi na mesinha de centro e encarou o namorado com brilho nos olhos: “Eu te amo”. Yixing soltou uma gargalhada antes de deixar um selinho em seus lábios._

_Entre Pad Thai, selinhos salgados e gargalhadas altas, eles pararam de conversar assim que escutaram uma música especial. Mas não uma música especial qualquer tocar. A música especial deles._

_Whispered something in your ear_

_It was a perverted thing to say_

_But I said it anyway_

_Made you smile & look away_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you're with me you'll be just fine_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

_(Sussurrei algo em seu ouvido_

_Foi uma coisa pervertida para se dizer_

_Mas eu disse mesmo assim_

_Fiz você sorrir e desviar o olhar_

_Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

_Enquanto você estiver comigo, você vai ficar bem_

_Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

_Nada vai tirar você do meu lado)_

_Yixing se pôs de pé e estendeu a mão para Junmyeon, que sem nenhuma relutância a apertou, também se levantando e parando de frente com o namorado. Eles sorriram um para o outro antes do Zhang colocar as mãos na cintura do Kim e ele posicionar os braços atrás de seu pescoço, deixando a cabeça apoiada na sua._

_When we dance in my living room_

_To that silly 90's r &b_

_When we have a drink or three_

_Always ends in a hazy shower scene_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you're with me you'll be just fine_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

_(Quando dançamos na minha sala_

_Com aquele R &B bobo dos anos 90_

_Quando bebemos um drink ou três_

_Sempre terminamos em uma cena nebulosa no chuveiro_

_Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

_Enquanto você estiver comigo, você vai ficar bem_

_Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

_Nada vai tirar você do meu lado)_

_Junmyeon sentiu Yixing mover seu corpo no ritmo da música e ele tentou o acompanhar de uma forma desajeitada. Yixing riu e apertou a cintura do Kim, tentando o guiar, e ele apertou os braços ainda mais ao redor do pescoço do namorado e só aproveitou o momento, pouco ligando para o fato de que talvez não estivesse dançando tão bem assim._

_When we laugh into the microphone and sing_

_With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs_

_When we're laughing in the microphone and singing_

_With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs_

_(Quando rimos no microfone e cantamos_

_Com os nossos óculos de sol, nossas músicas favoritas_

_Quando estamos rindo e cantando_

_Com nossos óculos de sol, nossas músicas favoritas)_

_O Kim sentiu Yixing apertar sua cintura uma última vez enquanto balançavam o corpo devagarzinho no ritmo da música antes de começar a chegar pertinho de seu ouvido apenas para sussurrar baixinho um cálido e amoroso “Feliz um ano, meu amor” e deixar um beijinho em sua orelha logo depois._

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_As long as you're with me you'll be just fine_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

_Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

_(Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

_Enquanto você estiver comigo, você vai ficar bem_

_Nada vai te machucar, meu bem_

**_Nada vai tirar você do meu lado)_ **

O nosso primeiro aniversário foi mágico, assim como diversos outros momentos nossos, pra falar a verdade. É até meio difícil listar apenas alguns, porque, neste exato momento, tem uns 30 passando pela minha cabeça. O dia que nós nos conhecemos, o dia que eu me apresentei à Sra. e ao Sr. Zhang como seu namorado e acabei derrubando o suco de uva na toalha de mesa branca da sua mãe, o primeiro jantar que fizemos na cozinha da nosso nova casa e que no final nem comemos a comida porque estávamos ocupados demais fazendo outra coisa, as nossas discussões sobre quem ganharia em uma briga, Dumbledore ou o Gandalf (eu sempre dizia Dumbledore e você, Gandalf — você sempre foi um pouquinho mais racional e usava a carta do "Ele é um semideus!", mas isso nunca colou muito comigo), a primeira vez que falamos "eu te amo" como namorados, mas que não foi tão, tão, tão "uau" — como você dizia — assim porque já havíamos dito eu te amo várias vezes, verbalmente ou por ações, o dia do nosso casamento que foi na nossa casa e terminou com Jongin bêbado jogado no chão cantando ballads e com o Kyungsoo, também bêbado, chorando e dizendo que odiava a todos, menos nós dois. Eu amei esse dia em específico. Apesar de ter sido uma festa simples, mais como um churrasco na verdade, ainda assim foi tão especial.

E falando em casamento, você se lembra de quando pediu minha mão? Naquele dia, nós tínhamos brigado no dia anterior, então eu pensei que não faria mal fazer uma brincadeirinha ou outra. Você fingiu ficar bravo, mas eu lembro bem que você sorriu depois, Yixing. Até porque acho que você nunca realmente ficou bravo com alguma coisa que eu fiz. Você sempre foi tolerante, até demais, na verdade. E esse é só um dos mil motivos que eu me apaixonei por você.

_Em 17 de setembro, no aniversário de 5 anos de namoro de Yixing e Junmyeon, o Zhang, tomando as rédeas novamente, resolveu pedir o outro em casamento. Assim, do nada, sem planejamento, sem algo grandioso. Mas estava tudo bem para eles, nunca se importaram com coisas grandes mesmo._

_Enquanto tivesse os dois ali, isso seria mais que perfeito._

_Yixing, após pensar um pouco na briga que tiveram no dia anterior sobre eles estarem parados no mesmo lugar há 3 anos, quando foram morar juntos, fez com que ele tomasse essa decisão. Sentia que estavam mais que prontos. E então, com a ajuda de Minseok e de Jongdae, conseguiu fazer com que Junmyeon fosse até a sacada onde aconteceu o primeiro beijo deles. No começo, Junmyeon negou e negou, ele estava com um terrível mau humor naquele dia. E o que ele iria fazer na casa dos Kim, afinal? Só conversar com Jongdae e Minseok? Porém, após muita insistência dos amigos, ele foi até lá e não pôde deixar de se surpreender quando, assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com algumas velas e pétalas de rosa espalhadas, formando um caminho por toda a casa._

_Enquanto seguia pelo caminho formado, conseguia sentir um nervosismo se formando. Junmyeon não era tão tonto ao ponto de não perceber que aquilo tinha algo a ver com o chinês. E então, quando chegou perto da sacada e viu o outro ajoelhado, segurando um buquê de rosas, sentiu suas pernas bambas. Deus, estavam tão nervosos._

_Yixing se levantou e Junmyeon parou bem em sua frente. O Zhang soltou um sorrisinho tímido para o outro antes de estender o buquê em sua frente e se ajoelhar novamente. Sem saber o que fazer, Junmyeon se ajoelhou também. Ninguém nunca havia pedido o em casamento, oras, o que deveria ter feito?_

_Yixing riu da situação junto com Junmyeon. Nenhum deles sequer se lembrava da briga que tiveram e muito menos do motivo. Aquela era a menor das preocupações deles naquele momento._

_“Kim Junmyeon” Yixing começou. “Acho que você já sabe o porquê de estarmos aqui, não sabe?” Junmyeon assentiu com a cabeça. “Pois bem. Eu vou te pedir em casamento e quero uma reação bem ‘meu Deus, fui pedido em casamento!!!’, ok?” Ele chegou pertinho da orelha de Junmyeon e sussurrou baixinho. “Os meninos estão gravando bem ali atrás do sofá, se vira devagarzinho que você consegue ver eles tentando se esconder.”_

_Junmyeon se virou como aconselhado e conseguiu os ver se jogando para trás do sofá novamente, tentando se esconder e esconder a câmera também. O Kim revirou os olhos e sorriu novamente, incrédulo._

_“Posso começar?” perguntou._

_“Claro” Junmyeon respondeu e nunca esteve com tanta certeza antes na vida._

_Yixing respirou fundo._

_“Kim Junmyeon, nesses últimos anos você conseguiu me fazer ser o homem mais feliz do mundo inteiro. Só com um sorriso, um toque ou só de escutar sua voz, eu me sinto um cara sortudo. Na verdade, o cara mais sortudo. Lembra de The Office, quando o Michael se apaixona pela Holly no primeiro dia que conhece ela? Amor à primeira ouvida? Então, comigo foi parecido, eu realmente me apaixonei na primeira ouvida.” Junmyeon não conseguiu prender uma gargalhada. “Eu te amo. Tanto e tanto que você não faz ideia. Eu te amo todo dia, todo santo dia, até quando você me obriga a assistir filmes de vampiros héteros, mesmo que todo mundo saiba que não existe nada mais gay do que vampiros” Junmyeon não teve outra alternativa senão concordar. “Eu te amo quando você acorda, quando você vai dormir, quando você, sei lá, faz qualquer coisa. O ponto é: eu te amo. Te amo por existir. E eu não quero mais viver mais um dia da minha vida sem te chamar de esposo e poder me exibir pra qualquer um que eu veja na rua. Por isso, você, por um acaso, quer se casar comigo?”_

_Junmyeon parou de respirar na hora. Apesar de saber o que aconteceria ali, não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Ele queria dizer sim, é claro que queria, mas esqueceu de que tinha que, de fato, responder. Junmyeon se lembrou, no entanto, da briga que tiveram no dia anterior e soltou uma risadinha vingativa de imediato. O Kim não poderia deixar essa brecha passar, é claro que não._

“ _Não” respondeu, vendo o sorriso de Yixing sendo desfeito e escutando um dos meninos soltando um alto "como é que é?!". Ele teria fingido um pouquinho mais de tempo, mas a carinha de Yixing fez seu coração mole quebrar, então abriu um sorriso e pulou em cima de Yixing, o derrubando no chão e o enchendo de beijinhos no rosto. “É claro que eu aceito, seu bobo. Eu te amo.”_

_Yixing revirou os olhos e o encarou com braveza, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo e, no fim, apenas sorriu junto ao — agora — noivo._

_“Eu só não tenho uma aliança ainda, foi meio que do nada, sabe?” Junmyeon riu de Yixing. “Mas eu posso te dar meu colar agora, que tal?” perguntou, e o Kim assentiu, saindo de cima dele e se sentando para que Yixing conseguisse tirar o colar com suas iniciais, Z.Y, e colocar no pescoço de Junmyeon._

_Com o colar em seu pescoço, ambos sentados no chão e se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, eles escutaram uma alto "FINALMENTE, PORRA!", que julgaram ser de Sehun._

_Eles não viram, pois estavam ocupados demais se beijando, mas o rapaz recebeu um tapa nas costas que o fez chiar._

O dia que você me pediu em casamento foi definitivamente um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, senão o mais feliz. Com você, todos os meus dias costumavam ser felizes, mesmo nos mais tristes. Eu sinto tanta falta desse sentimento, de me sentir vivo e feliz com você. De sentir como se todo dia fosse o melhor dia da minha vida, mesmo nos piores. De sentir que eu podia fazer qualquer coisa no mundo porque você estava ali e, se por um acaso não desse certo, você estaria ali para me estender uma mão e me dar um abraço, dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Eu não me arrependo de um dia sequer que eu passei com você, porque te amar foi mágico em todos os mais singelos detalhes e eu não me arrependo disso de forma alguma, mas às vezes eu me pergunto se você se arrependeu. Se arrependeu de se prender tanto a alguém e passar as noites e finais de semanas só assistindo alguma série que nós dois gostávamos. Será que você se arrependeu de ter vivido uma vida considerada meio pacata comigo? De termos sido intitulados de "casal de idosos"? Às vezes, eu penso que deveríamos ter aproveitado mais. Ter saído mais, ter ficado até às três da manhã com os nossos amigos sem ligarmos para o fato de que tínhamos trabalho no dia seguinte, beber até querermos vomitar (o que, falando a verdade, acontecia só no primeiro gole). Às vezes eu me pergunto se você se arrependeria caso soubesse que depois daquela manhã normal de uma quarta-feira qualquer, em que tudo o que fizemos foi acordar, nos arrumar e trabalhar, você não estaria mais aqui. Talvez devêssemos ter tacado um foda-se para o nosso serviço, ter um sexo matinal por 4 horas seguidas, encher a cara ou, sei lá, fumar maconha às 5 da manhã. Mas isso não é a gente (com exceção do sexo), não somos assim. Então eu me pergunto verdadeiramente se você se arrependeria ou se arrependeu nem que seja um pouquinho da vida que levava comigo. Porque eu não, de forma alguma, e hoje eu tento me prender na esperança de que você também não. 

Sabe, eu acho que aquela manhã foi a pior manhã da minha vida. Me lembro muito bem de escutar você dizendo que aquele seria um ótimo dia e que eu tinha que tirar a cara feia de quem tinha acabado de acordar da minha cara porque eu era bonito demais pra aquilo e eu respondi que era a única que eu tinha. Me pergunto como você reagiria sabendo que, nos últimos cinco meses, a única cara que eu tenho é realmente essa. Mas acontece que você não está aqui pra me dizer pra sorrir. 

_Junmyeon e Yixing tinham acabado de acordar. Yixing, como de praxe, acordou com um ótimo humor, já Junmyeon, no entanto, sentia que seria capaz de esganar a primeira pessoa que falasse ou olhasse torto para ele. Era 6 horas da manhã e ele tinha sido acordado com um relógio apitando sem descanso bem do seu lado da cama, quem poderia o culpar, afinal?_

“ _Você deveria tirar essa cara feia da sua cara. Você é bonito demais pra isso, Jun” Yixing disse quando estavam na cozinha, encostando o Kim na bancada e deixando um selar casto em sua bochecha direita. Junmyeon não conseguiu fingir marra então acabou abraçando Yixing pela cintura._

_“Mas é a única que eu tenho” murmurou, manhoso, com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto no pescoço do marido e escutou um sorrisinho vindo de Yixing._

_“Não é, não” respondeu, apertando Junmyeon ainda mais naquele abraço._

_Depois de passarem alguns longos, mas que pareciam tão curtos, minutos envoltos ali, só aproveitando o carinho um do outro, tiveram que se separar e irem trabalhar, mesmo quando tudo o que queriam era ficar ali, naquele abraço._

_“Te vejo na hora do almoço” Junmyeon disse alto quando estava entrando em seu carro e Yixing, no seu, fez um joinha e concordou com a cabeça._

_Naquele dia, Junmyeon trabalhou a manhã inteira pensando em Yixing e no quão chato era o seu trabalho de contador. Números, dinheiro, planilhas, tudo um saco. E deu graças a qualquer deus quando deu o horário de pausa para o almoço. Se na escola o lanche era o melhor horário, no serviço o melhor era o do almoço — tirando o horário de ir embora, é claro. Porém, caso Junmyeon soubesse o que aconteceria a 14 blocos de distância dali, ele teria rezado com todas as suas forças para que o horário do almoço não chegasse naquele dia e nem nunca._

_Em um dia normal, a quatorze blocos dali, um administrador chinês sairia de seu serviço nesse mesmo horário e compraria duas marmitas em seu restaurante preferido para ele e seu marido comerem em alguma tenda de alguma lojinha de sucos. Eles dirigiriam até aquela tenda, sentariam em alguma cadeira daquele mesmo lugar, discutiriam sobre quem tinha o pior emprego e ficariam relutantes em voltar para os seus respectivos trabalhos uma hora e meia depois. Em um dia normal, Yixing se encontraria com Junmyeon e eles comeriam e conversariam, só isso. Eles ficariam juntos. Naquele dia, no entanto, não foi assim. Porque aquela quarta-feira não era um desses dias._

_Naquele dia, alguém muito bêbado dirigiria um Mustang amarelo e não olharia para ver se o sinal de pedestre estava aberto ou não e muito menos olharia para frente para ver se tinha alguém passando por ali para ir comprar uma marmita do outro lado da rua, pois esse alguém dirigindo estaria muito ocupado quase caindo no sono pela noite que passou em claro bebendo com os amigos._

_Naquele dia, Junmyeon não foi recebido na tendinha com um abraço apertado, um beijo ou com alguma palavra do chinês, ele apenas esperou sentado e sozinho. Esperou por 10, 20, 30, 60 minutos, ligando para Yixing de cinco em cinco minutos._

_Naquele dia, Junmyeon esperou até não poder mais._

Esses dias, eu vi uma frase em Doctor Who que que tem se encaixado perfeitamente na minha vida nesses últimos meses, sabe, e ela realmente me fez pensar. "É engraçado. O dia que você perde alguém não é o pior — pelo menos você tem alguma coisa para fazer. São todos os outros dias que eles permanecem mortos”. Porque é realmente assim. Quando perdemos alguém importante, o pior não é o dia em si em que os perdemos. Esses são horríveis, com certeza, mas os dias seguintes são piores, bem piores. Porque são os dias em que por mais que você reze para que não seja verdade, eles ainda continuam mortos. São os dias que você espera com todas as suas forças para que não cheguem, mas que em algum momento têm que chegar e, quando finalmente o fazem, são simplesmente desesperadores.

Eu sinto sua falta, Yixing. Tanta falta que você não faz a menor ideia. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta que não consigo nem escrever uma carta sem sentir que a cada palavra que escrevo, meu coração se quebra cada vez mais ou sem que lágrimas me impossibilitem de ver as teclas do computador. Sinto tanto a sua falta que em toda música que escuto, todo sorriso que vejo, todo pôr e nascer do sol e em todas as coisas pequenas do meu dia a dia, eu não consigo não pensar em você e em nós. Sinto tanto sua falta e sinto falta de mim também. De quem eu era com você. De nós. Eu morro de saudades de nós e me mata saber que eu nunca mais vou te tocar de novo, trocar uma palavra com você, te olhar, te ver sorrir e nem sentir o seu cheiro. Me mata saber que setembro não vai ser mais nada além de setembro. Me mata saber que Zhang Yixing não está mais aqui. E me mata saber que eu não sou mais Zhang Junmyeon porque, Deus, Kim é um nome tão feio e simples. Eu odeio Kim e eu sei que pode parecer uma coisa infantil, mas eu não ligo. Agora eu realmente odeio o Kim, Yixing.

Como Michael Scott (pois é, eu vou citar o Michael), eu sempre pensei que nós seríamos um daqueles casais que contariam uma longa história quando perguntados como encontraram um ao outro. Eu sempre pensei que nós falaríamos mais que a boca e que alguém teria que olhar pra gente e dizer um sem graça ‘’nossa, que legal, mas é que já tá dando a hora, né?’’ e aí nós ainda tentaríamos falar um pouquinho mais, mas eu não imaginei que eu teria que contar essa história sozinho. Eu não quero e nem sei se consigo contar sozinho, Xing.

Talvez no futuro eu consiga, não sei. Talvez em um momento bem, bem distante, eu fique bem e consiga as contar com um brilho nos olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto penso em todas as histórias mais sem sentido e estranhas que vivemos, e talvez eu não as conte com minha garganta ardendo querendo se fechar a cada palavra que digo. Talvez algum dia eu supere tudo isso e até quem sabe eu conheça um outro alguém — agora me parece algo super utópico, mas ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro, não é? Eu não sabia. Nenhum de nós sabia. No entanto, sendo completamente honesto, de verdade eu nem sei se quero algum dia conhecer outra pessoa. Sei que é provavelmente porque tudo ainda é muito recente, mas juro por Deus que a última coisa que quero é me apaixonar novamente, Xing. Eu sei que você não gostaria de ler isso, mas não ligo… você não vai mesmo. 

Mas, sabe, talvez eu não pense tanto mais no que aconteceu até aqui e apenas pense no que ainda vai acontecer, porque, afinal, eu ainda preciso viver, não preciso? Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar, sair de casa todos os dias e ter a mesma rotina que eu tinha antes. A única diferença é que agora você não está mais aqui para compartilhar ela comigo... e isso é realmente uma droga, acredite.

Eu não posso te dar certeza, mas talvez eu fique bem… ou talvez não, quem sabe? Honestamente, eu não, definitivamente não, mas eu espero que eu fique bem; mas caso, e só caso, eu não fique, quem é que pode me julgar, de qualquer forma?

Eu vou ficar bem, amor, algum dia eu vou, mas não hoje. Definitivamente não hoje.

Eu te amo e sinto sua falta. Muita falta.

Do cara que mais te ama no mundo inteiro,

Zhang Junmyeon.

* * *

**Enviar**

" _I can't let you die without knowing you are loved. By so many, and so much. And by no one more than me."_

_— River Song (Doctor Who, 2013)_

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Então, eu postei essa fanfic no spirit no final do ano passado, mas resolvi postar aqui também. Essa história foi uma que eu fiz para o SulayProj (que é um ótimo projeto, inclusive).   
> Eu já fiz isso lá, mas sinto que devo fazer isso aqui também: eu quero agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram nessa fanfic, a @/SahMellark, que fez uma ótima betagem e a @darkhorsez que fez uma capa lindíssima, apesar de que não dá pra mostrar aqui :/  
> Enfim, quero agradecer elas duas, o próprio projeto e as ADMs e a qualquer pessoa que esteja lendo isso.


End file.
